Night of Halloween
by Chelse16
Summary: Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Leo, April and Emma were all sitting around watching a scary movie until the power went out. What now? SCARY STORIES TIME!
1. Chapter 1: Mikey's Scary Story

**Hi :3 This is one of the scary stories that I going to put up for Halloween. (I love Halloween!) Theses are my all time favorite scary stories. I hope you guys like it and please leave any comments or suggestions you may have. **

Chapter 1: Mikey's Scary Story 

It was Halloween night, and to celebrate everyone was sitting around the TV, watching The Ring. Emma was holding on to Ralph's arm and April was hiding her face behind Donnie's arm. Leo eating popcorn while Mikey was covering his face hands but still seeing the movie through the space between his fingers. Just when the girl from the movie was coming out a TV, everything went black.

"What happened?" Emma asked holding Raph's arm tighter, it was so dark she couldn't even see his arm.

"The power went out." Donnie said blushing when April held his hand to clam herself down.

"No shit, shell brains." Raph said as he pulled Emma closer to him.

"Mikey go get some flashlights." Leo said as he put the bowl of popcorn to the side.

"Ok!" Mikey said as he jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen to get the flashlights. When Mikey came back with four flashlights. He gave one to Raph and Emma, one to April and Donnie and one for Leo and himself.

"So what now?" April asked after she turn on the flashlight.

"Lets tell scary stories!" Mikey said as he turn on his flashlight from the bottom of his face and did a a scary face.

"Lame." Raph said as he turn on the flashlight and handed it to Emma.

"I think it would be fun." Emma said.

"Me, too" April said.

"Fine." Raph said as he rolled his eyes.

"YAY, me first. I got a good one." Mikey said trying to get serious.

**"So, Jerry was driving home late one night **when he saw a this really hot chick waiting by a bus stop. He stopped his car and told her that he didn't think the buses were running so late at night and offered her a ride. The fall night air was getting chilly, so he took off his jacket and gave it to her. Jerry found out that the girl's name was Mary and she was on her way home.

After an hours drive, they arrived at her home and he dropped her off by the front door. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for the ride. Jerry said goodnight and went home himself.

The next day he remembered that Mary still had his jacket.

He drove to her house and knocked on the door, an old woman answered.  
John told her about the ride he had given her daughter Mary, and had come back to get the jacket he had lent her. The old woman looked very confused.

John noticed a picture of Mary on the fireplace mantel. He pointed to it and told the old woman that that was the girl he had given a ride to.

With her voice shaking, the old woman told Jerry that her daughter had been dead for many years and was buried in a cemetery about an hours drive away from there. 

Jerry ran to his car and drove to the cemetery...

He found his jacket, neatly folded on top of a grave...the name on the gravestone was Mary!" Mikey yelled.

"Wow Mikey that was pretty good." April said.

"Yea did you make that up right now?" Leo said shocked that story came out of his little brother.

"Yes" Mikey said proud of himself.

"How did a ghost fold a jacket?" Raph asked confused.

"That's not the point, Raph." Mikey replied.

"It was stupid." Raph said as he played with Emma's hair.

"Oh yea, then why don't try." Mikey challenged.

"I will." Raph said.

**So, what do you think? I hope you guys like it. This story wasn't really scary but the next will be. P,ease leave any comments or suggestion you may have. Thank you for reading. **

**Next Chapter (Raph Scary Story)**


	2. Chapter 2: Raph's Scary Story

**Hi guys. I hope you like this story, which is called The Sausage Ghost. Please leave any comments or suggestions you may have. Thank you for reading :3**

Chapter 2: Raph's Scary Story

"Well, why don't you try " Mikey challenged Raph.

"I will." Raph said, as he he took the flashlight and lit it up under his face.

He cleared his voice his throat and began to tell his story with a dark, creepy voice. "Back in the 1800s, a young German couple opened a sausage factory in New Orleans. They were well respected for being hard workers and very pleasant sort of people. They greet everyone with a smile and happily called out their regular customers' names as they walked through the door. On top of that, they made some of the most delicious pork sausage you ever put in your mouth.

But of course, like a lot of other marriages, there was darkness lurking behind the public smiles and affection. Behind closed doors, the husband was getting a bit tired of his wife. In his eyes, all their hard work had made her old and wrinkled before her time. It wasn't long before he found a young mistress and eventually fell in love with her.

And he knew he could never have a life with his new lover as long as his wife was around.

So one night after the shop closed, the man crept up behind his wife as she swept the floor, wrapped a cord around her neck, and strangled her. She was a strong woman, and put up quite a fight, but her husband was stronger. As he pulled the cord tighter and tighter around her throat, he could feel her body collapse until she finally fell dead onto the dirty floor. The husband gazed down at her body and smiled; at last, he thought, I'm free!

Now if you've ever been to New Orleans, you s awfully hard to conceal a murder down there. Because there' so little land space, all the houses are built right up against one another. So you become very aware of what your neighbors are up to.

But the sausage maker had a gruesome plan. With great effort, he lifted his wife's body off the floor; and stuck her headfirst into the sausage grinder!

As the days passed, the man reveled in his happy new life with his mistress. But he continued to keep their relationship a secret so he wouldn't raise any suspicion. Whenever customers walked into his shop and asked where his wife was, he'd say she was ill, or she was visiting relatives out of town. Nobody thought twice about it, and life went on as normal.

But shameful secrets have a way of creeping up on people eventually. And the longer the wife stayed missing, the more the neighbors began to whisper that something was wrong. The sausage maker's appearance had become unkempt and haggard, his eyes tired and bloodshot. What's more, the quality of his meats had deteriorated. Some customers had even bit into bits of hair and torn fabric in their breakfast sausage.

Late one evening, the sausage man was cleaning the front of the shop, trying desperately to think of a new excuse for his wife's prolonged absence. Suddenly, he heard a strange thumping noise coming from the back room. It sounded to him like somebody was grinding sausages. He ran into the back, and what he saw next froze him in his tracks.

Climbing out of the sausage vat was his dead wife. Her shop apron was covered in blood, and her head was horribly mutilated. She walked slowly toward her husband, arms outstretched, her agonizing moans filling the room. The sausage maker ran out into the street in a panic, screaming loudly. One by one, his neighbors rushed out of their homes and asked what was wrong. Gathering himself, he claimed to have had a bad dream, and thanked them for their concern.

Night after night, the haunting continued, and the neighbors became more and more suspicious. Dark rumors spread that the man had murdered his wife; but where was her body? The answer came one day when a customer bit into a piece of a gold wedding ring in her sausage. She informed the police, who raided the sausage factory that evening

As they busted into the back room, they found the sausage maker huddled in a corner, screaming uncontrollably like a maniac. He pointed a shaking finger at the sausage grinder and cried out that his wife was coming to get him. The police grabbed him and promptly locked him up in the nearest insane asylum.

But the asylum provided no safe haven for the sausage man. He screamed day and night that his wife's ghost had entered the room, and was coming to get him. He eventually had a complete mental breakdown, and committed suicide.

During the time the sausage maker was locked up, the factory was sold to another man, who claimed the ghost of the sausage maker's wife continued to haunt the building. Immediately after her husband's suicide, the haunting stopped, and the ghost was never seen again.

Nowadays, you might find a longtime New Orleans resident whose ancestor was one of the unlucky ones who ate the tainted sausage that year. Needless to say, that's one of those deep, dark secrets that's probably best taken to the grave. THE END."

When Raph was done with his story, April was almost on Donnie's lap.

"Sorry" April said as she blushed.

When she tired to move always, Donnie held her in place without noticing.

"It's OK" Donnie said blushing at his action.

Mikey, Leo, and Raph saw this and smirk at their brother.

"Hey what are you dong all the way over there?" Raph asked when he saw Emma had move down and was very close to Leo and was holding his arm. Raph felt a little jealous when he saw this.

"You scary her" Leo said, remembering how during the story Emma had move closer and closer until she was next right to him and was holding his arm. He didn't mind, he was a little creepy out too. But would never admit it.

"I'm not scared!" Emma yelled.

"Oh yeah. Then why are you still holding my arm?" Leo asked, as he held up his arm to show Emma still holding his arm.

"Shut it" Emma said as she let go of his arm. Leo laughed.

"What are you too chicken?" Raph said as he pulled Emma closer to him and always from Leo.

"I. AM. NOT. CHICKEN." Emma growled, as her eyes turned a little gray which happens when she gets upset.

"Raph.." Leo, Mikey, Donnie and April warned him, not wanting Emma to lose control of her powers, again.

"Prove it." Raph challenged.

"Fine" Emma said.

**SO? What do you think? I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. :3**

**Next Chapter: Emma's Scary Story**


	3. Chapter 3: Emma's Scary Story

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for everyone's support. I really appreciate it. Please leave any suggestions and comments you may have. **

**P.S: Special thanks to NinjaFANatic for all the support and suggestions :3**

Chapter 3: Emma's Scary Story

"Prove it." Raph challenged.

"Fine" Emma said, as she ripped the flashlight out of Raph's hands.

"A married couple were going out for the evening and called in a teenage babysitter to take care of their three children. When she arrived they told her they probably wouldn't be back until late, and that the kids were already asleep so she needn't disturb them.

The babysitter starts doing her homework while awaiting a call from her boyfriend. After awhile the phone rings. She answers it, but hears no one on the other end — just silence, then whoever it is hangs up. After a few more minutes the phone rings again. She answers, and this time there's a man on the line who says, in a chilling voice, "Have you checked the children?"

Click.

At first she thinks it might have been the father calling to check up and he got interrupted, so she decides to ignore it. She goes back to her homework, then the phone rings again. "Have you checked the children?" says the creepy voice on the other end.

"Mr. Murphy?" she asks, but the caller hangs up again.

She decides to phone the restaurant where the parents said they'd be dining, but when she asks for Mr. Murphy she is told that he and his wife had left the restaurant 45 minutes earlier. So she calls the police and reports that a stranger has been calling her and hanging up. "Has he threatened you?" the dispatcher asks. No, she says. "Well, there's nothing we can really do about it. You could try reporting the prank caller to the phone company."

A few minutes go by and she gets another call. "Why haven't you checked the children?" the voice says.

"Who is this?" she asks, but he hangs up again. She dials 911 again and says, "I'm scared. I know he's out there, he's watching me."

"Have you seen him?" the dispatcher asks. She says no. "Well, there isn't much we can do about it," the dispatcher says. The babysitter goes into panic mode and pleads with him to help her. "Now, now, it'll be okay," he says. "Give me your number and street address, and if you can keep this guy on the phone for at least a minute we'll try to trace the call. What was your name again?"

"Linda."

"Okay, Linda, if he calls back we'll do our best to trace the call, but just keep calm. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," she says, and hangs up. She decides to turn the lights down so she can see if anyone's outside, and that's when she gets another call.

"It's me," the familiar voice says. "Why did you turn the lights down?"

"Can you see me?" she asks, panicking.

"Yes," he says after a long pause.

"Look, you've scared me," she says. "I'm shaking. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted?"

"No."

"Then what do you want?" she asks.

Another long pause. "Your blood. All over me."

She slams the phone down, terrified. Almost immediately it rings again. "Leave me alone!" she screams, but it's the dispatcher calling back. His voice is urgent.

"Linda, we've traced that call. It's coming from another room inside the house. Get out of there! Now!"

She tears to the front door, attempting to unlock it and dash outside, only to find the chain at the top still latched. In the time it takes her to unhook it she sees a door open at the top of the stairs. Light streams from the children's bedroom, revealing the profile of a man standing just inside.

She finally gets the door open and bursts outside, only to find a cop standing on the doorstep with his gun drawn. At this point she's safe, of course, but when they capture the intruder and drag him downstairs in handcuffs, she sees he is covered in blood. Come to find out, all three children have all been murdered."

"The End." Emma said as she turn off the flashlight and threw it to Raph.

"OW" Raph said as it hit his head.

"Wow, Emma that was..." Leo began to say

"Creepy." Mikey finished saying. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Emma.." Raph called out to her but she turned her head away from him.

"Emma.." Raph called out again, this time pulling her onto his lap. She still wouldn't look at him.

"Emma.." Raph said, making her look at him.

"I'm not a chicken." Emma said with a pout, finally looking at Raph.

"I'm sorry." Raph said as he ran his hand through her hair. Everyone's mouth dropped. _Did Raph just apologize? _"Can you forgive me?" Raph asked.

"I have to think about it.."Emma said with a half smile.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Raph said as he started to tickle her.

"Ugh, get a room!" Leo, Donnie, April and Mikey yell.

Raph stop tickling Emma and they took out their tongue at them.

"I forgive you." Emma whispered to Raph before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Raph turned as red as his mask.

"So, who's next?" Emma said giggled from Raph reaction to her kiss.

"Donnie" April said

"What?" Donnie asked confused.

"You heard the girl." Mikey said "Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!"

Everyone joined Mikey. "Donnie! Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!"

"Ugh, fine!" Donnie said.

******SO? What do you think? I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think. :3**

******Next Chapter: Donnie's Scary Story**


	4. Chapter 4: Donnie's Scary Story

**Hey guys, I hope you like story. Please leave any comments or suggestions you may have. Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 4: Donnie's Scary Story

"You heard the girl" Mikey said. "Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!"

Everyone joined Mikey. "Donnie! Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!"

"Ugh, Fine!" Donnie gave up and cleared his voice before telling his story.

"Bill whistled a jazzy tune. "Tonight's the night!" he thought. He strolled through Central Park on his way to meet Sally, his best girl.

There was still snow on the ground. But Bill could smell spring in the air. He jingled the engagement ring in his pocket. "A June wedding would be just right."

Bill saw Sally coming down the path towards him. He ran to her. He spun her around in his arms.

Sally squealed with delight. Bill settled Sally back down onto the park bench. He kneeled on one knee in front of her.

"Sally," Bill said, "you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I love you and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Sally laughed and said, "Yes! I will marry you."

As Bill gazed lovingly at his bride-to-be, his eyes lingered on the red velvet ribbon Sally always wore around her neck.

"Why do you always wear that red ribbon?" Bill asked.

Sally said, "Bill, I must never take off my red ribbon!"

Bill smiled at Sally and left the ribbon alone.

Bill and Sally were married that June. Bill found a lovely little house in a nice neighborhood and they moved in.

Bill bought Sally many party dresses. But Sally always wore her red ribbon with each outfit. Bill thought this was odd.

Sally just smiled and said, "I must never take off my red ribbon."

After a few years, Sally found out she was going to have a baby. This news delighted Bill.

Sally talked with her friends who had babies. Bill talked with his buddies who had children.

They talked together late into the night about what they had learned from everyone.

When the big day came, Sally said, "Please tell the doctor I must not take off my red ribbon!"

Bill was frustrated. But he promised Sally that he would tell the doctor.

After the baby was born, Bill gave Sally flowers.

"Thank you for the flowers, Bill," Sally said. "And thank you for telling the doctor I must not take off my red ribbon."

Bill did not understand why the red ribbon was so important.

"Do you want to hold little Billy?" Sally asked.

Bill, Sally, and little Billy lived happily for many years in the small, lovely house in the nice neighborhood.

When little Billy was a baby, he would sometimes reach for the red ribbon around his mother's neck. Sally would gently take his little hands in hers and coo at him, saying, "Mommy must never ever take off her red ribbon!"

The red ribbon had frustrated Bill for a long time. He loved Sally with all of his heart, but did not understand her need to wear the red ribbon.

After many years, Bill had an idea. "Our anniversary is coming up. I will buy Sally a beautiful necklace. She will take off that old red ribbon so she can wear the beautiful necklace!"

Their anniversary came. Bill took Sally to a fancy restaurant overlooking Central Park. They had a delicious meal.

Then Bill gave Sally a velvet box with a beautiful diamond necklace in it. She opened it, smiled, and tears came to her eyes. Bill put the necklace around her neck and started to take off the red ribbon.

Sally stopped him. She said, "I must never take off my red ribbon!" Bill sat back in his seat with a huff. He looked at Sally and shook his head.

"I may never understand," Bill said.

Sally gently placed the diamond necklace back in the velvet box and closed the lid. "It is lovely, Bill. I will treasure it always," she said. "But I must never take off my red ribbon."

"Why?" Bill asked, as he had for so many years.

Sally smiled sadly and shook her head. She did not answer him.

Late that night Bill was still awake. "I've loved Sally for more than twenty years. But she insists on wearing that horrible red ribbon around her neck. I think it's about time I found out why."

Bill got out of bed and walked around to Sally's side. Bill carefully pinched the ends of the bow on the ribbon. He began to slowly pull on the ribbon.

The bow became smaller and smaller. The loops of the bow pulled through and only a half-knot was left.

Bill slid his finger under the half-knot and tugged.

ZIP! The red ribbon gave way.

POP! Sally's head came off. It rolled right to the floor, bouncing in the moonlight!

One large tear fell from Sally's eye.

"I warned you!" she said. THE END"

"So?" Raph and Emma said. Emma still on Raph's lap.

"So, What?" Donnie asked.

"So her head just fell off and what?" Emma asked.

"Yea and what else?" Donnie asked

"That was stupid." Leo said.

"Yea, it was whack" Mikey said.

"I think it was good" April said.

"Thank you, April" Donnie said with a big smile.

"I bet her story will suck, too" Mikey whispered to Leo.

"I heard that" April yelled to Mikey.

"It was Leo." Mikey said pointing to Leo.

"Hey!" Leo said.

"My story is better than yours." April said to Mikey.

"Oh Yea, lets heard it" Mikey said.

"Fine" April said.

**So? What do you think?I hope you like it. Please leave any suggestions or comments you may have. Thank you for reading.**

**Next Chapter: April's Scary Story**


	5. Chapter 5: April's Scary Story

**Hey guys, I hope you like story. Please leave any comments or suggestions you may have. Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 5: April's Scary Story

"I bet her story will suck, too" Mikey whispered to Leo.

"I heard that" April yelled to Mikey.

"It was Leo." Mikey said pointing to Leo.

"Hey!" Leo said.

"My story is better than yours." April said to Mikey.

"Oh Yea, lets heard it" Mikey said.

"Fine" April said.

"It was on the top shelf on an old bookcase, covered with dust and barely visible. Lisa decided she had to find out what it was. Of all the things in the old junk shop, it aroused her curiosity most.

She had looked through old books, prints, and postcards for hours. Nothing had caught her interest. Now the old box, high and out of reach, intrigued her. She looked around for the old man who ran the store. But he had gone into the back room.

She saw a stepladder across the room and brought it over to the bookcase. It shook on the uneven floorboards as she climbed to the top step. Lisa patted her hand along the surface of the top shelf, trying to find the box. The dirt was thick and gritty on the board. Then she touched the box.

It was made of cardboard. The cardboard was cold and soft from being in the damp room for such a long time. She lifted the box down slowly, trying to steady her balance on the stepladder. As the side of the box reached her eye level, she could read the words: 500 pieces.

She sat the box down on top of the stepladder and climbed down a few steps. Then she blew away some of the dust that had accumulated on the lid. It billowed up around her with a musty, dead odor. But now she could make out a few more words on top of the box: THE STRANGEST JIGSAW PUZZLE IN THE WORLD.

There were other words underneath that, but they had been rubbed off the cardboard lid. The big picture on the cover had been curiously damaged. Lisa could make out areas of light and dark. It looked as though the scene might be in a room. But most of the picture had been scratched off the cardboard box, probably by a sharp instrument. The mysterious nature of the jigsaw puzzle made it even more appealing to Lisa. She decided she would buy it.

The lid was taped down securely, that probably indicated that all the pieces would be there. As she carefully climbed down the stepladder, holding the box in both hands, Lisa smiled to herself. It was quite a find, just the sort of thing she had always hoped to discover while rummaging through secondhand stores.

The owner of the store came out of the back room as she was walking up to his sales desk. He looked curiously at the box when Lisa set it down. "And where did you find that?" he asked her. Lisa pointed to where she had set up the stepladder. "It was on the top of that bookcase. You could barely see it from the floor." "Well. I've never seen it before, that's for sure," the shopkeeper said. "Can't imagine how you found it."

Lisa was more pleased than ever about her find. She felt as though the puzzle had been hiding up there, waiting for her to discover it. She paid the shopkeeper the twenty-five cents he asked for the puzzle and then wrapped it carefully in the newspapers he gave her to take it home in.

It was late on a Saturday afternoon. Lisa lived alone in a small room in an old apartment house. She had no plans for Saturday night. Now she decided to spend the whole evening working on the puzzle.

She stopped at a food mart and bought some bologna, bread, cheese, ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise, to make her favorite sandwich. She would eat while she put the puzzle together. As soon as she had climbed the flight of stairs to her room and put away the groceries, Lisa cleaned off the big table in the center of the room. She set the box down on it.

THE STRANGEST JIGSAW PUZZLE IN THE WORLD Lisa read the words again. She wondered what they could mean. How strange could a jigsaw puzzle be? The tape that held the lid down was still strong. Lisa got out a kitchen knife to slice through it. When she lifted the cover off the box, a musty smell came from inside. But the jigsaw pieces all looked in good condition.

Lisa picked one up. The color was faded, but the picture was clear. She could see the shape of a finger in the piece. It looked like a woman's finger. Lisa sat down and started to lay out the pieces, top side up, on the large table. As she took them from the box, she sorted out the flat-edged pieces from the inside pieces.

Every so often, she would recognize something in one of the pieces. She saw some blonde hair, a window pane, and a small vase. There was a lot of wood texture in the pieces, plus what looked like wallpaper. Lisa noticed that the wallpaper in the puzzle looked a lot like the wallpaper in her own room. She wondered if her wallpaper was as old as the jigsaw puzzle. It would be an incredible coincidence, but it could be the same.

By the time Lisa had all the pieces laid out on the table, it was beginning to get dark outside, dusk was beginning to settle over the evening sky. She got up and made herself a sandwich.

Already, her back was beginning to hurt a little from leaning over the table. But she couldn't stay away from the Puzzle. She went back to the table and set her sandwich down beside her. It was always like that when she did jigsaws. Once she started, she couldn't stop until the puzzle was all put together.

She began to sort out the edge pieces according to their coloring. There were dark brown pieces, whitish pieces, the wallpaper pieces, and some pieces that seemed to be like glass-perhaps a window. As she slowly ate her sandwich, Lisa pieced together the border. When she was finished, she knew she had been right about the setting of the picture when she had first seen the puzzle.

It was a room. One side of the border was wallpaper. Lisa decided to fill that in first. She was curious about it's resemblance to her own wallpaper. She gathered all the pieces together that had the blue and lilac flowered design. As she fit the pieces together, it became clear that the wallpaper in the puzzle was identical to the wallpaper in her room. Lisa glanced back and forth between the puzzle and her wall. It was an exact match.

By now it was already dark outside. Lisa leaned back in her chair. Her back was stiff. She looked over at her window. The night was pitch black outside. Lisa got up and walked over to the window. Suddenly, she felt uneasy, alone in the apartment.

She pulled the white shade over the window. She paced around the room once, trying to think of something else she might do rather than finishing the puzzle. But nothing else interested her.

She went back and sat down at the table. Next she started to fill in the lower right-hand corner. There was a rug and then a chair. This part of the puzzle was very dark. Lisa noticed uneasily that the chair was the same shape as the one sitting in the corner of her room. But the colors didn't seem exactly the same. Her chair was maroon. The one in the puzzle was in the shadows and seemed almost black. Lisa continued to fill in the border toward the middle. There was more wallpaper to finish on top. The left-hand side did turn out to be a window. Through it, a full moon hung in a dark sky. But it was the bottom of the puzzle that began to bother Lisa.

As the pieces fell into place, she saw a picture of a pair of legs, crossed underneath a table. They were the legs of a young woman. Lisa reached down and ran her hand along one of her legs. Suddenly, she had felt as though something was crawling up it, but it must have been her imagination.

She stared down at the puzzle. It was almost three quarters done. Only the middle remained. Lisa glanced at the lid to the puzzle box: THE STRANGEST JIGSAW . . . She shuddered.

Lisa leaned back in her chair again. Her back ached. Her neck muscles were tense and strained. She thought about quitting the puzzle as it scared her now. She stood up and stretched. Then she looked down at the puzzle on the table. It looked different from the higher angle.

Lisa was shocked by what she saw. Her body began to tremble all over. It was unmistakable, the picture in the puzzle was of her own room. The window was placed correctly in relation to the table. The bookcase stood in its exact spot against the wall. Even the carved table legs were the same . . .

Lisa raised her hand to knock the pieces of the puzzle apart. She didn't want to finish THE STRANGEST JIGSAW PUZZLE IN THE WORLD. she didn't want to find out what the hole in the middle of the puzzle might turn out to be. But then she lowered her hand. Perhaps it was worse not to know. Perhaps it was worse to wait and wonder.

Lisa sank back down into the chair at the table. She fought off the fear that crept into the sore muscles of her back. Deliberately, piece by piece, she began to fill in the hole in the puzzle. She put together a picture of a table, on which lay a jigsaw puzzle. This puzzle inside the puzzle was finished. But Lisa couldn't make out what it showed. She pieced together the young woman who was sitting at the table-the young woman had the same hair color as Lisa, but the woman's face was blurred. As she filled in the picture, her own body slowly filled with horror and dread.

It was all there in the picture . . . the vase filled with red and yellow flowers, same as hers. Her own sweater that she was wearing. The wild look of fear in her own face that she now had. The jigsaw puzzle lay before her-finished except for two adjoining pieces. They were dark pieces, ones she hadn't been able to fit into the area of the window.

Lisa looked behind her. The white blind was drawn over her window. With relief, she realized that the puzzle picture was not exactly like her room. It showed the black night behind the window pane and a full moon shining in the sky. Through her window she could see no moon was in the sky.

With trembling hands, Lisa reached for the second to last piece. She dropped it into one of the empty space. It seemed to be half of a dark shadow, but she couldn't make it out. She reached for the last piece. She pressed it into the small hole left in the puzzle. Then suddenly, the lights went out, blanketing Lisa in complete darkness.

Lisa got up from her chair and stumbled in the dark. She walked over to the bookcase to get a candle and match. Finally, after she found what she needed she went back to the table. But just before she sat down, she gasped as she heard a sound. She hurriedly lit the candle.

The puzzle was now finished and the shadow was complete-the shadow in the window. It was more horrible than anything she had ever seen or dreamed.

She could now make out her own face in the puzzle. Lisa looked at the picture of herself in the puzzle and then back to the shadow. Then she whirled around. The blind was no longer over her window. The night showed black through the window pane. A full moon hung low in the sky. She looked back at the jigsaw puzzle for the final time.

Lisa screamed, in THE STRANGEST JIGSAW PUZZLE IN THE WORLD she saw a dark figure standing behind her. The figure held a knife underneath her neck. "

"The End." April said proudly.

"That one was better." Emma said, everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"So, last up is Leo." April said smiling, knowing Leo been trying avoided going.

"LEO!LEO!LEO!" Everyone yelled, clapping and stomping their feet to the ground.

Leo rolled his eyes. "So once..."

**So? What do you think?I hope you like it. Please leave any suggestions or comments you may have. Thank you for reading.**

**Next Chapter: Leo's Scary Story**


	6. Chapter 6: Leo's Scary Story

**Hey guys :3 This is the last chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Thank you for all the support. I really appreciate. Please leave any suggestions for next time and any comments you may have. Thank you for reading.**

Chapter 6: Leo's Scary Story

"From his prison cell, the unnamed narrator is writing the story of how everything in his life fell apart. Since he will die the next day, he wants to set the record straight, and tells us the story of his life…

From the day he is born, he is mild and kind. He loves animals and has lots of them. As he gets older up these qualities grow stronger. Taking care of his pets and hanging out with them is his favorite thing to do. His favorite animal companion is his dog.

Before long, he gets married. His wife loves animals too, and fills the house with a variety of them. One of these is a humongous, all black, super smart cat named Pluto. When the man starts drinking, his personality takes a turn for the worse. He starts physically and verbally abusing his wife and pets. One night, the narrator comes home from partying completely drunk. Thinking Pluto didn't want to hang out with him, he grabs the cat and cuts his eye out with a pen-knife.

One morning, not long after the eye-gouging, the narrator is overcome with a perverse impulse. He hangs Pluto from a tree in his garden, murdering him. Writing from his jail cell, the narrator claims he did it precisely because he knew it was wrong. That night, the night of the murder, the man's house catches fire and burns down. Only the man, his wife, and one servant are left alive. But, they lose all their money in the flames, along with the house. When the narrator returns the next day, there is a crowd in his bedroom, looking at his bedroom wall. On the wall is the slightly raised image of a "gigantic cat" with a rope around its neck

Since he left the cat hanging all day and all night, he figures one of the neighbors cut it down and then threw it through his window to wake him up. Somehow it stuck in the plaster of the wall. This bothers the man for a long time.

One night when he's out drinking, another black cat appears on the scene. This cat looks just like Pluto, except for the little white spot on his chest. The man takes the cat home, and his wife is quite pleased.

When it is discovered that this cat is also missing an eye, the man begins to despise it, while the woman loves it all the more. After some time passes, the woman shows the man that the white spot on the cat's fur has grown. Oddly, the white spot now forms an image of "the GALLOWS!"

"Wait what's a Gallows?" Mikey asked

"The gallows is a wooden device used to hang people." Donnie answered.

"As I was saying,The man is too afraid of the cat to abuse it. The cat never leaves him alone for a moment, and even sits on his chest and breathes in his face when he is in bed. So, the man doesn't get any sleep. As his loathing of the cat increases, so does his physical and verbal abuse of his wife. One day he and his wife go down to the cellar of the crummy old house they live in now that they are poor. The cat follows them. In a fit of extreme irritation, the man tries to kill the cat with an axe. The woman stops him, and the man buries the axe in her brain, killing her.

The narrator wonders how best to conceal the body? After much deliberation, the man decides to hide the body in a space behind the cellar wall. That night, the man sleeps peacefully for the first time in ages. The cat is nowhere to be seen.

The cops come around, but the man has finesses them. No big deal. On the fourth day, still no cat. But, the police return and search the house again, especially the cellar. Right when they are about to leave, abandoning their search of the cellar, the narrator decides to start bragging about how well built the house is. He takes his cane and hits it against the spot in the wall where he's hidden his wife's body.

A noise answers his knock! It is a sad sound, like a kid crying. It sounds horrible and desperate, but also victorious. The police are on it. They take down the wall only to find his wife's dead body, with the cat on top of its head. And that's why the narrator is in jail, sentenced to death by hanging. The narrator had accidentally shut the cat up in the wall with the body."

"The End."

"Wow, Fearless. That was actually pretty good." Raph said.

"Yeah, but I think I heard it before." Emma said. "Who is it by?"

"The Black Cat By Edgar Allan Poe." Leo said

"I love Egdar Allan Poe" April said.

"Me too" Emma smiled as Raph pulling her back on to his lap.

" Me three" Mikey said, everyone just looked at him.

"Mikey do you even know what we are talking about?" Leo asked

"No" Mikey said

Just when Raph was going to slap him the lights and the tv turned back on.

"Yayyyyy!" Everyone yelled.

"So do you guys want to finish the movie?" Leo asked

"Nah, I think I had enough scares for one night." Emma said, as she stood up and and went to her room, Raph following behind her.

"Yea, It's super late, I'm gonna go home now." April said

Donnie grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "Its late, why don't you just stay here? You can stay in my room" Donnie then blushed after hearing what he said out loud.

April blushed too. "Ok." April said, before she followed Donnie to his room.

"Goodnight, Mikey" Leo said, but when he was going to walk away, Mikey stopped him.

"Wait!" Mikey said, looking scared. "Could I sleep in your room?"

Leo wanted to say no, but when he saw Mikey's puppy dog eyes he just couldn't. "Fine but on the floor." Leo said

Mikey smiled. "Thanks Leo."

In Raph's and Emma's Room:

Emma fell asleep in Raph's arm as Raph's told her how pretty she was. Raph fell asleep watching Emma's sleeping face. Best Halloween Ever

In Donnie's Room:

Donnie turned red as he saw April sleeping on his shell. He warped his arm around her and fell asleep with a huge smile on his face. BEST HALLOWEEN EVER

In Leo's Room:

When Leo woke up he saw Mikey hugging him. Leo pushed him off the bed and went back to sleep. What a Halloween.

**So? What do you think. Thank you again for reading and all the support. Please leave any comments or suggestions. **


End file.
